Seikunime
Seikunime is a Japanese anime production company, notable for being involved in the production of Shōjo anime. The company was founded in 1994 and is the master licensee to most of its works. They were the main anime contractor for US-based Cartoon Network XD and later NickFamily Studios from 2003 to mid-2018 and have outsourced animation to animation studios such as Toei Animation and Bones. The company exclusively focused on Shōjo and kodomomuke anime until getting involved with the Shōnen Sand Land in 2003. DHX Media bought the company in 2014 and divested it three years later, due to DHX's acquisition of Iconix Brand Group. Since January 2016, Seikunime has reported a loss for every fiscal year. This only worsened when DHX Media divested it, and it's projected that the company wouldn't survive past April 2019, due to the rise of studios having master licenses (Venga, Studio Aura) and it was announced that Seikunime would be sold. Venga, Typewriter Japan, and Axiom bought the company in November 2018. List of anime productions 1990s *''Surprise! Pop Rabbit'' (1995 - 1998) *''Cozy-san'' (1998 - 2000) *''Mahou Shoujo Ino'' (1998 - 1999) 2000s *''Surprise! Pop Rabbit Fantasy'' (2000 - 2004) *''Cozy-san'' (2002 - 2008) *''Sand Land'' (2003) *''Kingdom Hearts'' (2003 - 2006) *''Sega All-Stars'' (2005 - 2018) *''Kingdom Hearts II'' (2006 - 2008) *''Eyes of Earth'' (2008 - 2009) *''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' (2009 - 2011) 2010s *''Surprise! Pop Rabbit Reboot'' (2010) *''The World Ends With You'' (2012) *''Dragonfly Girl'' (2012) *''Kid Icarus'' (2012 - 2013) *''Dragonfly Girl Thunder Go!'' (2012) *''Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance'' (2012 - 2014) *''Kitchen Princess'' (2012 - 2016) *''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair: The Animation'' (2014) *''Pokémon Adventures'' (2014 - 2018) *''Akademi Murders'' (2015 - 2017) *''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls: The Animation'' (2015) *''Conception'' (2015) *''Conception: Children of the Seven Stars'' (2015 - 2016) *''Danganronpa: Humans vs. Monokumas: The Animation'' (2016) *''Death Note: The Ultimate Death Note'' (2016) *''Doraemon'' (2016) *''Maple Town '16'' (2016) *''Millennium Snow'' (2016) *''Cartoon Network: Backlot Party'' (2016) *''Cells at Work! TV Tokyo Edition'' (2016) *''Maple Town: Another Story'' (2016) *''FusionFall: The Anime'' (2016 - 2017) *''Cardbattle'' (2016) *''Ghoul Soul Detection Squad'' (2016 - 2018) *''Twinkle Stars'' (2016 - present) *''Shuriken and Pleats'' (2016) *''Cardbattle: Secret Cards'' (2016 - 2018) *''Bakugan Super Brawlers'' (2016 - 2018) *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony: The Animation'' (2017) *''Shuriken and Pleats: Ninja Life'' (2017) *''Anime Madness'' (2017 - 2018) *''Cartoon Network Battle'' (2017 - present) *''No-Limit Power Zone'' (2017 - 2018) *''Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer: The Animation'' (2017) *''Baseball Team 106: Baseball Forever'' (2017) *''B-Daman Unleashed'' (2017 - 2018) *''Maple Town '17'' (2017 - 2018) *''DanganronpaPet: The Animation'' (2017) *''Kado no Tatakai: Gakko-nai de Notatakai'' (2017 - 2019) *''Cartoon Network: GemParty'' (2017 - 2018) *''Shuriken and Pleats: JewelNinja'' (2017 - 2018) *''Jewelpet Academy'' (2017 - 2018) *''Ayano's Secret'' (2017 - present) *''Karakuri Douji Ultimo'' (2018) *''Kawaii!! Magic School'' (2018) *''Danganronpa Fairilu: The Animation'' (2018) *''Kawaii!! Magic School: Friendship'' (2018) *''Shaman King: Legends'' (2018) Channels owned *TV Akihabara (10%)